1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental hygiene composition for treating gingivitis and related periodontal diseases. More particularly, it relates to a dental hygiene composition for treating periodontal diseases based upon a calcium sulfate compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain calcium phosphate salts, such as dicalcium orthophosphate dihydrate, have been used in oral preparations such as toothpastes for the polishing and abrasive effects which they provide. Hydroxylapatite, another calcium phosphate salts, has been used in a gel formulation to promote remineralization of tooth enamel, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,360. Synthetic fluoroapatite has also been suggested for use in dental preparations to prevent dental caries, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,599.
The search for new dental compositions having therapeutic value continues, particularly products for the treatment of epitheleum and gingival tissue to heal periodontal aggravation. Periodontal disease often is caused by excessive tartar deposits and chronic dental plaque build-up. Advanced periodontal disease is the primary cause of tooth loss in persons over 40 years of age, whereas a mild periodontal disease, gingivitis, frequently occurs in young people under 18 years of age. There are several methods used for treatment of periodontal disease under professional dental supervision, but generally there have been no effective methods available to the individual to treat these problems without professional dental care, beyond good oral hygiene (brushing and flossing).
Plaque is a growth of normal mouth micro-organisms on tooth surfaces. Apparently, plaque does not become sufficiently toxic to initiate gingival inflammation in less than about three days. The bacteria attach to the saliva on teeth and tissues where they convert simple sugars carried in the saliva into sticky carbohydrates which accumulate and become plaque. Unless removed effectively within that time, plaque can build up and form a hardened deposit of tartar that can cause irritation of the gums, which may lead to gingivitis and other serious gum diseases. Thus, there is a need for dental compositions which allow the individual to treat periodontal problems apart from professional dental supervision and care.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,604; 4,214,006; 4,224,307 and also 4,550,018 propose treating gingivitis with certain fatty acids or their salts. Further, it is known to use a calcinated sodium sulfate in the preparation of a flavored composition which may be used as an addition to mouthwash, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,952. In addition, it is known to use calcium sulfate hemihydrate, calcined gypsum or plaster of Paris, for the controlled release of trace elements into drinking water as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,254.